Kevin Levin (Classic)/Ben 10
']] Kevin Levin is born to an unknown father and Mrs. Levin. Sometime after, his real father either died or left them, to which Harvey Hackett then came into their lives. Harvey fell in love with Mrs. Levin and married her, becoming Kevin's stepfather. According to Harvey, Kevin was only 4 years old at the time. Kevin wasn't fond of Harvey at all, especially since he saw him as a replacement for his real father as well as an obstacle for Mrs. Levin's love. Harvey tried to be a good father to Kevin, he accepted and raised Kevin as his own, but he feared Kevin because of his Osmosian powers, which only worsened their relationship. When Kevin was 11, Kevin managed to absorb energy and demolished their house, according to Harvey. This coupled with the mental instability from absorbing the energy and his dislike of Harvey, instilled in him the delusion that Harvey convinced Mrs. Levin to kick him out in the street (Harvey admitted that he ran Kevin out of the 'house' because he destroyed it). He stole a bike, wearing the padlock around his neck, ran away and made his way to New York, where he made his home in an abandoned subway. Kevin was first encountered by Ben in an arcade, where, after befriending him, he was assaulted by bullies and saved by XLR8. The two attempted to steal a video game from a warehouse and got caught by the police, forcing Ben to reveal the Omnitrix to him in order to escape. The two subsequently formed a partnership to use their respective powers for personal gain; however, when Kevin rigs two trains (one carrying money and one carrying people) to collide, uncaring that the crash would most likely result in the deaths of several hundred people, Ben suffers a crisis of conscience and breaks off their partnership. Ben transformed into Heatblast instead of transforming into Four Arms, to stop Kevin, but to even the odds, Kevin grabbed onto Heatblast and absorbed his DNA, transforming him into an incomplete version of Heatblast. When Heatblast foils Kevin's plans and escapes, Kevin leaves to use his powers to get revenge on the bullies that tormented him. However, his powers disappear and he transforms back into to his normal form. When Four Arms showed up to stop Kevin, Kevin absorbed Four Arms' DNA, transformed him into an incomplete version of Four Arms. As Four Arms and Kevin fought, Four Arms wins and, after reverting back into Ben, offers Kevin a new home and a chance to be a good guy. Kevin agrees to reform and go with Ben, but reveals he lied and tries to take the Omnitrix off of Ben. Feedback from it transforms Kevin back to normal and appears to have removed the powers he absorbed. He escapes and at the end of the episode it is revealed that he still has Heatblast's powers. Kevin serves as the main antagonist of the second season. His ability to project heat at the end of ''Kevin 11 is the result of him absorbing the Omnitrix's feedback: the amount of energy it emitted allowed him to fully absorb its powers, giving him access to every unlocked alien form. However, because Kevin's ability to regulate this power is poorer than that of the Omnitrix itself, the energy suppresses his real form and forces him to remain as an alien most of the time. As revealed in Framed, Kevin blamed Ben for this, so he used the powers of the Omnitrix to start an inter-state crime spree in America, both for his own benefit and to damage Ben's (or rather, his alien forms') reputation. Eventually, Kevin's ability to regulate the power fails altogether, causing him to mutate into what Vilgax describes as a "misshapen, chaotic amalgam of creatures... from the Omnitrix", which Kevin calls Kevin 11. Because of this, Kevin 11 fights Four Arms and as he was about to kill him, Lt. Steel from the Special Alien Capture Team (SACT) shoots him into the water, defeating him; however, at the end of the episode, he is revealed to be alive. Kevin 11 gloats that he has all of Ben's powers plus his own, making him Kevin 11. The known powers he could use include Four Arms' strength and arm count, Ripjaws's underwater breathing and steel-bending jaws, Upgrade's stretching, Stinkfly's flight and slime spit, Diamondhead's crystal projections, shape-shifting arm and immense durability, Heatblast's pyrokinesis, Wildmutt's sense of smell and claws, and XLR8's speed and prehensile tail as well as his Osmosian powers. Despite this, Diamondhead observes that Kevin 11's powers weren't as strong as their pure forms, exactly 1/10th according to him. In Grudge Match, Kevin 11 attacked Ben to get revenge, blaming his condition on him. As the two battled, they were abducted and forced to fight in Slix Vigma's gladiator games. During their battles, Ben helped Kevin 11 to realize the advantages of his mutated form: because Kevin 11 was an amalgam of aliens, he could mix and match their powers to make up for their reduced potency ("Diamondhead invulnerability + Four Arms strength + XLR8 speed = 'one mean punch'"). Although forced to work together, Kevin 11's only goal was killing Ben. After Ben and Kevin 11 succeeded in escaping, Kevin 11 attacked Ben and trapped him against the wall with Stinkfly's goo before moving in with Diamondhead's spear hand, gloating that no matter what alien Ben transformed into, he knew every one of them. Little did he know that Ben unlocked Cannonbolt, whom he transformed into just as Kevin 11 was about to murder him before getting into an escape pod. Kevin 11 nearly barged into the pod when he was stopped by Technorg, whom Ben had spared and he declared a life debt to. After Technorg helped Cannonbolt escape, he turned his attention to Kevin (who had called him a lap dog just as he was about to kill Ben). The two were transported to a different galaxy at the end of the episode while locked in combat. Kevin defeated Technorg and took control of the Megacruiser.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Back with a VengeanceFile:Megacruiser.png Kevin 11 returned in Back with a Vengeance, where he teamed up with Vilgax to defeat Ben, and eventually managed to remove the Omnitrix with Vilgax's help. However, he betrayed Vilgax in an attempt to leave both Ben and Vilgax in the Null Void and use the Omnitrix to take over the world, only for Ben to escape and leave him and Vilgax trapped instead. Kevin spent the rest of the series in the Null Void. A dream version of Kevin appears in Perfect Day as a hall monitor of a dream version of Ben's school. In the dream, Kevin was normal but then changed into Kevin 11 (which, with its Ripjaws' mouth and teeth more pronounced than usual, appeared uglier than it used to be) and fought Ben. When Ben took control of the dream, he was then able to defeat the dream Kevin 11. Kevin 11 appeared in ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, where he was imprisoned inside of the Null Void Incarcecon and still trapped in his mutation. Kevin 11 became so angry that he threatened to hurt all the other prisoners, while Quince and his friend, Kwarrel, watched. Kwarrel walked up to Kevin 11 and told him to calm down. Kevin 11 tried to fight Kwarrel, but Kwarrel easily defeated him and told him to come to him to give up on the anger. Sure enough, Kevin 11 did and Kwarrel taught Kevin 11 to calm down, to control his powers, transform back into human and to absorb matter rather than energy. However, Kwarrel was being watched by Morgg, who was a guard of the prison. A while later, Morgg somehow started a riot between the other prisoners. Kwarrel and Kevin went down to a tunnel Kwarrel was digging up for years in order to escape, but Morgg found them. While Kwarrel urged Kevin to escape, Morgg killed Kwarrel with his blaster and Kevin, saddened about Kwarrel's death, managed to escape from the prison into the Null Void. References Category:Characters